Neo Gundam Wing - Christmas Omake
by Kala Mekiv
Summary: The characters in ChibiChibi-chan's Neo Gundam Wing story celebrate Christmas in A.C. 218.


Neo Gundam Wing - Christmas Omake  
  
Disclaimer: "Gundam Wing", its characters, and anything else  
pertaining to the series does not belong to me, it is owned by  
Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai. "Neo Gundam Wing" and its  
characters are property of ChibiChibi-chan (chibichibi@vauss.com) and  
Nanami Tendo (nanami_tendo@hotmail.com)and are being used without   
their permission. (I'm her sister, what is she going to do with me?   
File a class-action lawsuit against me? Pfft.) However, I can   
daydream that Haruka and Milliardo are the offspring of Heero and I,   
not Heero and Relena. ;) Damn, what a long disclaimer...  
  
Notes: If you are unfamiliar with ChibiChibi-chan's NGW characters,  
here's a quick family tree thing...  
Haruka and Millardo = Heero + Relena  
Duet = Duo + Hilde  
Ariel, Triage, Nova = Trowa and Jade Maxwell (made-up sister of Duo)  
Shingo = Quatre + Cockroach Eyebrow (I will NOT say her name)  
Ling, Kin, and Gin = Wufei + Sally (Side note: They also have three  
other kids, but I won't use them in this story.)  
Torance = Daughter of two made up characters by Nanami Tendo.  
  
This "Christmas Omake" takes place the Christmas Season of A.C. 218,  
but I would like to make it *very* clear that this should be  
considered as a kind of..."alternate universe" for NGW, in case  
ChibiChibi-chan decides to have a BFB (Big F***in' Battle) on  
Christmas Eve, A.C. 218 in her original storyline.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Milliardo and Duet walked around in a busy Brussels mall. It  
was Christmas-time, which meant every store in the mall was trying  
their hardest to get your attention, and your money. Both Neo Gundam  
pilots were shopping for their friends, family, and for each other...  
secretly, of course. Milliardo ended up with the difficult job,  
carrying assorted bags of garbage--err, presents. Duet led the way,  
walking right into store after store, and buying items.  
  
"Duet-chan," Milliardo began, sweatdrops sprinkled all over  
the honey-blonde's face and head. "Don't you think that...*maybe* we  
should head back to the car and dispose of these gifts? I'm not sure  
I can hold anything else." Duet turned around, glared at the next  
"perfect soldier", and gave him the classic Maxwell goofy grin.  
  
"But, Mill-chan," she replied as she glomped Millardo, almost  
causing the half-Japanese young man to drop the boxes and bags he held  
in his arms. "You're the son of Heero Yuy. I'm quite sure you can  
handle a few more gifts." Milliardo sighed, and muttered something  
he _thought_ was incoherant, when he was promptly smacked upside the  
head by his partner.  
  
"Just because you're the son of Heero Yuy, that doesn't give  
you the right to say 'Omae o Korosu!' to me!" she snapped. Milliardo  
sweatdropped again, and smiled. Duet, in many ways, was like her  
father, Duo, but she had a bit of Hilde in her as well. Unfortunately,  
Duet had inherited the "I-don't-take-any-crap-from-anyone" attitude  
that, usually, kept the self-proclaimed Shinigami in line.  
  
"I'm sorry, Du-chan," he replied, wishing he had a free hand  
to rub the very sore spot on his head. Duet smiled, and prepared to  
give Milliardo a quick peck on the cheek, when something in the window  
of a nearby jewelry shop caught her eye. She walked over to the  
window, leaving poor Milliardo standing in the middle of the walkway,  
waiting for his girlfriend's kiss. When he didn't receive his well-  
anticipated kiss, Milliardo looked around for Duet, and saw her glued  
to the window of Zales' Fine Jewelry window.  
  
"Mill-chan, isn't that pretty?" Duet asked, pointing to a  
beautiful diamond-encrusted heart-shaped pendant hanging from a lovely  
gold chain. Milliardo nodded in agreement, and glanced down at the  
price. He nearly keeled over in shock. '300,000 CREDITS!? Good god,  
where am I going to get THAT kind of money!?' he thought. He wanted  
to get Duet something very special, but there was no way he could talk  
his father into giving him 300,000 credits for something for, as Heero  
would put it, "the offspring of Duo Maxwell, the Idiot."  
  
"Hai, Duet-chan." he finally replied after getting a strange  
look from the blue haired girl. "It's getting late, and I think we  
should go home before Haruka starts feeding my parents some perverted  
lie about our whereabouts." Both of them walked quickly away from the  
jewelry shop, but Duet kept her eyes glued to the necklace and nearly  
walked straight into a concrete column.  
  
*****  
  
Nova placed the star at the top of the Barton Christmas tree,   
located in the living room of the house. Triage was busy looking at  
the Christmas issue of "Hentai Monthly", which he had cleverly hidden  
behind the cover of one of Ariel's "Sailormoon" manga covers. Ariel  
helped her younger brother get off the ladder, and together they   
looked at the work of art standing before them.  
  
"Well, we managed to get the tree done, without help from Mom   
or Dad," Nova said proudly. Ariel smiled at her younger brother. Nova  
was the "sweeter" one of the two twins, with his brother being the  
family pervert. 'Go figure, Triage's two biggest influences are  
my ex-boyfriend and baka boy Haruka Yuy.' Ariel thought angrily,  
almost ready to break the glass tree ornament she held in her hands  
at the mention of Shingo. The two had gotten into another one of  
their 'infamous' fights over the usual; Shingo had hit on another girl  
in school, thinking that Ariel wasn't around to catch him. She began  
thinking of ways she could use the Winner heir as target practice in  
her knife throwing act in her Aunt Catherine's circus when Triage's  
comment broke her train of thought.  
  
"Eh, the tree looks OK," he said. "It would look even better  
if we could add some of those cool snow dancer chick ornaments onto  
the tree." Ariel glared at the blonde twin, and sighed. 'Just like  
Haruka and Shingo, his mind's _always_ in the gutter.' she concluded.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Nova asked  
curiously and innocently. Ariel chuckled at the redhead's question  
and at his twin's look of complete shock on his face. 'I wonder how  
he's going to answer THIS question...' Triage was about to answer when  
their parents walked in the door, accompanied by Nova's friend,  
Torance Willams.  
  
"'ello, everyone," Torance said, winking at Nova when she  
made eye contact with him. Nova blushed and simply waved back at to  
the red-headed cousin of Ling. Ariel giggled, and noticed Triage was  
busy checking out Torance, since she happened to be wearing a  
rather...'nice' dress.  
  
"Hi, Torance-baby," Triage said, grinning. Torance turned  
around, and gave Triage the Chang Look of Disgust.  
  
"Hi, Fluffy, how are you doing today?" she replied, noticing  
where Triage's eyes were ogling. She took a deep breath, causing  
certain 'parts' of her body to be slightly enhanced. Triage's nose  
started trickling slight traces of blood, and he quickly wiped it  
away.  
  
"Why do you ALWAYS call me that?" he snapped. "You know my  
name is TRIAGE!" Ariel and Nova chuckled, while Torance continued  
giving their brother the 'Look of Disgust.' Torance coughed, then  
smirked.  
  
"Because, Fluffy," she leaned in closer to whisper into  
Triage's ear. Triage, still with his mind in the gutter, started  
shivering with delight. "It's easier to remember than your real name  
is." Triage facefaulted, much to the delight of Torance, Ariel, and  
Nova. "Come on, Nova, let's go play Final Fantasy XX." Torance said,  
as she and Nova headed to the room where the computer was located.  
Triage overcame his shock, and dashed out the living room, following  
his brother and his unofficial girlfriend. Ariel smiled, and sighed.  
  
"They're so cute together," she whispered to herself. "I wish  
Shingo would get his damn act together and do something nice for me on  
Christmas. I'm better off asking for a miracle, though..." She sighed  
again, and walked up to her room to think of ways to get Shingo to  
apologize.  
  
*****  
  
Chang Ling nearly sent his alarm clock to the big junkyard in  
in the sky. He forgot that he was off on Christmas vacation from  
school for the next month and didn't turn reset the alarm. It was  
5:30am, and the only people up were his parents, since they were  
getting ready to go to work. Sally had gone back to her old job as  
a Preventer after Meiran-chan, the youngest child in the Chang  
family, was old enough to go to school. Wufei, of course, had kept  
his job, but he also worked part-time as a martial arts teacher in a  
nearby town. Ling sighed, and prepared to go back to sleep when...  
  
"HELL NO, ONNA!" came the outburst from his father. Ling  
immediately bolted upright, and sighed once he realized that it was  
his father ranting again. "WE WILL _NOT_ CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!" Wufei  
screamed at the top of his lungs. Ling groaned, flopped back down,  
and covered his head with the pillow. 'There we go again...the same  
damn fight they have EVERY December...' he thought.  
  
"But Wufei!" his mother replied in a much calmer tone. "You  
know we ALWAYS celebrate Christmas--"  
  
"Onna! Explain why *I* must celebrate Christmas with all you  
damned weaklings!" Wufei snapped back. Under the pillow, Ling rolled  
his sky-blue eyes. He *really* hated Christmas-time... "I'm a freakin'  
Buddhist! We do not celebrate the birth of that weakling Jesus Christ!"  
Ling arose from his bed and opened the door of his room to go   
downstairs to yell at his father, when he heard the sound of a hand   
connecting with flesh. 'Go Mom!' he thought smugly.  
  
"Wufei! How can you say something like that?" Sally screeched  
at the top of her lungs. Ling sighed once more, and left the room to  
get a hold of some asprin from the bathroom medicine cabinet. After  
taking four pills, he went downstairs, and saw his parents yelling at  
each other still. He sighed again, then took in a deep breath...  
  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Ling yelled.  
Sally and Wufei stopped yelling at each other long enough to turn  
around and face their eldest son. Ling smirked, thinking that he   
managed to save the world, as well as his eardrums, from another   
loud vocal fight between his parents. Then...  
  
"Who the hell do _you_ think you are?" Wufei scolded his   
eldest child sharply. Ling almost did a facefault, but managed  
to keep his composure as Wufei berated him for "interrupting a   
very important conversation on the Chang family's Christmas plans."  
That led to an interjection from Sally that went something along the  
lines of "I thought we weren't celebrating Christmas, Wufei."  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled before Ling could   
cover his ears. "Damn you, onna! You ALWAYS manage to use my own  
words against me!"  
  
"I know," Sally replied, and kissed Wufei on the cheek. (AN:  
Yuck...) Ling sighed and headed for the pantry to get a box of cereal  
to eat for breakfast when Wufei grabbed the boy by the collar and   
dragged him out of the kitchen. Wufei opened up a closet, and pulled  
out an axe, then he handed it to Ling.   
  
"Nani wa!?" Ling exclaimed, staring at the axe that was in his  
hands. Wufei smirked, and turned his back to his son as he prepared  
to leave him.   
  
"You're going to pick out the damn Christmas tree for your  
mother," Wufei explained. "I have other important things to take   
care of, and since you're on Christmas Break, you can go and do  
that pathetic task for me. It's quite suitable for a wealking  
such as yourself." Wufei started walking away, but Ling grabbed  
ahold of his father's tank top from the back.  
  
"Can't I just use my Gundam!?" Ling asked desperately. His  
hands were still sore from the hard sword training that his father  
had put him through the day before. Wufei turned around and   
looked like he was going to yell at his son once again, but sliently  
counted backwards from ten before he deciding to answer his son's  
question.  
  
"Your mother made me to chop down the damn tree without  
the use of Nataku," he began, and grinned. "I'm quite sure you can  
handle chopping down one little, weak tree with your hands." With  
that, Wufei shoved Ling out the door and locked it behind him. Ling  
began pounding madly at the door with the handle of the axe.  
  
"Otou-san! CAN'T I AT LEAST GET SOME CLOTHES ON?" Ling asked,  
glancing down at himself. The only article of clothing he had on was   
a pair of red silk boxers, with an embroidered dragon on his butt.  
  
*****  
  
Shingo Winner started drifting off to the Land of Nod as his  
tutor began a rather boring lesson on the history of the Romans during  
the time of Christ. 'Good God, if I wanted to learn this crap, I'd   
ask Milliardo or Haruka about it.' he thought. He hated Christmas   
vacation, since it usually meant that many of his 29 aunts would   
pop in with his spoiled little cousins and make his life Hell on   
Earth. 'Not like it wasn't already, Shingo.' he told himself,  
which produced a grin from the Winner heir.   
  
"MISTER WINNER!" his tutor snapped. Shingo's head bolted up,  
and he started looking around quickly for the source of the "Mister  
Winner." He finally turned to the front, where a very angry Professor  
Tomoe was glaring at him.  
  
"Hi, Professor Tomoe!" Shingo said cheerfully, then he groaned.  
'Good Lord, I'm starting to sound like my crack-addicted father!' he  
thought to himself, and imagined being like Quatre. He shuddered   
at the thought, but the teacher didn't know that...  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Winner?" snapped Professor Tomoe. Shingo  
gave the history tutor his best version of the Duo Maxwell stupid  
grin that he could and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Tomoe," Shingo said with mock   
sympathy. "I promise I'll behave for the rest of the lesson."  
He glanced at the clock that was mounted above the markerboard  
the professor was using to explain his concepts and grinned.   
"Oh, would you look at that, class dismissed! Have a nice day,  
Professor Tomoe!!!" Shingo jumped over the desk and bolted out   
the door. The professor groaned and wondered why he even bothered  
trying to teach the young man anything.   
  
Shingo decided to head for the kitchen to munch on some  
of those wonderful Christmas cookies his mother made. He made  
it through the double doors of the Winner mansion kitched   
undetected by either the maids, cooks, Rashid, or...  
  
"Shingo Quatre Raberba Winner!" Dorothy snapped. She  
caught her only son with his hands inside two of the cookie jars,  
and with a cookie in his mouth. 'Busted!' Shingo said to himself  
as he turned to greet his mother, and started mumbling some   
uninterpretable sentences. "Don't speak with your mouth full of   
food, Shingo!" she scolded and sighed. She couldn't believe that   
her own son was more like Duo Maxwell than either one of his   
parents.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Mother!" Shingo said after spitting the  
cookies into a nearby garbage can. "These cookies are great,  
Mom! Where did you learn to bake such wonderful--"  
  
"Shingo! I told you that those cookies were for your  
cousins!" Dorothy said angrily, glaring at her son. Shingo   
sweatdropped, and tried to think of an explaination that   
she would buy. Suddenly, the light bulb went on inside of   
his head, and the long haired blonde half-Arabian grinned.  
  
"Well, they aren't here *now*, are they?" Shingo  
replied, with a sweet grin on his face. Dorothy smacked  
her son upside the head, and threw him out of the kitchen.  
Shingo rubbed the sore spot on his head a-la-Son Goku and  
stared blankly at his mother. 'Damn, I forgot Mom was that  
strong...'  
  
"Stay out of the cookies, Shingo!" Dorothy said.   
"I mean it!" Shingo nodded, and waited for his mother to leave  
before he headed back to the kitchen. As he reached in for yet  
another cookie, he was interrupted by Abdul, one of those damned  
Magnanacs.  
  
"Master Shingo!" Abdul said as he burst into the kitchen.  
Shingo nearly dropped a rather expensive cookie jar, but caught  
it before it became good friends with the floor. He hid it behind  
his back and whistled innocently as Abdul approached him. "I have  
something rather important here for you," the Magnanac continued,  
handing the young man an envelope. Shingo managed to place the jar  
back on the counter without looking and took the envelope from  
Abdul's hands.  
  
"Thank you, Abdul!" Shingo said quickly, then started  
waving his hand. "You can leave now! Bai bai!" Abdul gave   
him a suspecious look, and decided to inquire about what he   
was doing before he showed up.  
  
"Master Shingo, were you eating your mother's cookies  
again without her permission?" Abdul asked. Shingo facefaulted,  
then glared at Abdul in mock anger.  
  
"ME? Eat my *mother's* cookies without *her* permission?"  
Shingo asked. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Abdul!? AHAHAHAHA-  
AHAHAHA!" Abdul grinned at the young Winner, and placed his face  
closer to his face.  
  
"Master Shingo, I was once 17 years old myself," Abdul  
began. "I know you think. Don't worry, I won't tell Mistress  
Dorothy what you're doing." He winked at Shingo and left the  
kitchen. Shingo breathed a sigh of relief, and opened his   
envelope. Inside, was an invitation from his buddy 'Ruka to  
a Christmas party he was hosting at the Peacecraft mansion in  
the Cinq Kingdom. After reading the part about "girls, girls,  
and MORE girls are coming!", Shingo jumped up and down and   
decided to attend. He forgot about one small thing, however,  
and didn't remember it until it shattered on the floor directly  
behind him.  
  
"Oh shit..." Shingo said as he looked at the shattered  
cookie jar. This particular cookie jar happened to be his   
mother's favorite. Dorothy burst through the doors, saw her  
cookie jar on the ground in pieces and went off on Shingo.  
  
"It wasn't me, Mom! The cookie jar fell on its own!"  
Shingo tried explaining as he tried to dodge his mother's   
hands.  
  
*****  
  
"There! That's everyone on the list, except for that  
bitch of yours and her little demonspawn!" Haruka exclaimed   
proudly as he handed his brother the stack of invitations that he  
hadn't sent out yet. Milliardo gave him the the Yuy trademark  
Death Glare at his twin's way of describing Duet and her friend  
Torance. "What? You know as well as I do that both of them are  
bitches!" Haruka shot back in his defense. Milliardo sighed in  
response. He didn't understand why Duet and Haruka hated each  
other so passionately, and whenever he asked one of them for  
an answer, the usual response was "He/she's a bitch/bastard,   
that's why!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter if you invited Duet and   
Torance yourself or not," Milliardo said. "I'm going to invite  
them anyway." Haruka groaned and pleaded with his brother NOT   
invite them. "Why not? They're my friends, and Duet happens  
to be my girlfriend." Milliardo retorted.  
  
"MILL! You can do a _Hell_ of a lot better than   
_Duet!_" Haruka shot back. "In case you haven't noticed,  
we *are* identical twins, so you can pick up any girl in  
school and they would think they were going out with the  
hottest male at Cinq High...Haruka Zechs Yuy!" Milliardo  
rolled his eyes, and shuddered at the thought of being mistaken  
for Haruka.  
  
"That...would be a fate worse than death," replied the   
blonde Heero Yuy clone as he took off his glasses to clean them.  
Haruka let out an exasperated sigh, and picked up an old copy of  
his favorite magazine, "Hentai Monthly." Milliardo looked up  
to see what it was that Haruka was making wolf cries over, and  
saw the disgusting cover. "'RUKA! Put that damn thing down,   
or cover it up so I can't see it," Milliardo groaned, with his  
eyes covered. Haruka looked at his brother, then looked at   
the cover of the magazine.  
  
"What's wrong with it, Mill? I think it looks DAMN  
good!" Haruka shot back.  
  
"That's your own opinion," Milliardo countered.  
  
"Well, Mill, you know what they say about opinions..."  
  
"Will both of you please SHUT UP?" roared a familar   
monotone voice. Haruka and Milliardo became silent, and turned  
around to face the person who was standing at their doorway.   
Heero gave his sons the Death Glare and growled. The twins  
sweatdropped, and apologized to their father. "That's more   
like it," Heero said, walking out of their room.   
  
Haruka looked at his twin brother, who was busy   
reading the thickest book he had ever seen in his life.   
"Mill, whatcha reading?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking through this catalog to find this present  
for Duet," he replied. Haruka peeked over his older brother's  
shoulder, and saw pictures of some expensive pieces of jewelry.  
  
"Whoa...you're planning on spending _that much_ money  
on the bitch?" Haruka said once the initial shock passed.   
His brother, while ignoring the "bitch" comment, nodded  
in response. "WHY!?"  
  
"Because, it's something people who love each other  
DO on Christmas!" snapped Milliardo. He was tired of the  
stupid comments from his brother abou Duet. "Now, if  
you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do something."  
Milliardo left the room, but not with his brother trailing  
closely behind him.  
  
***** Christmas Party - December 23, A.C. 218 *****  
  
Haruka was at the door, greeting guests as they   
presented him with their invitations. His brother was   
still upstairs, trying to get his tuxedo on and checking  
to make sure Duet's gift looked ok. Heero and Relena   
went off to an "adults only" Christmas party, which was  
the reason Haruka decided to host one for the teens of   
the Cinq Kingdom. Pargan was off on vacation for two  
weeks, so the twins didn't have to worry about the old  
coot telling on them. Since their Uncle Zechs and Aunt  
Noin were dragging their son Sieben along with them to  
the "adult" Christmas party, Haruka expected to have a  
problem-free party.   
  
"Yo, Mill!" Haruka called to his brother from  
the first floor. "Hurry up! Your bitch will be here  
soon!" Haruka heard a string of obsenities being yelled  
at him in Japanese from his room and smirked. "I love  
pissing him off," he said to himself, then ran off to  
answer the doorbell. He opened the door, and saw  
the Barton gang standing on the other side, with a   
familiar red-head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
Haruka quickly slammed the door shut, and ran upstairs.  
  
Triage glared at his twin brother. "I told   
you bringing Torance along was a bad idea," he said  
in a matter-of-factly voice. Nova tried to think of  
a comeback for Triage's smartassed comment when   
Torance stomped on his brother's foot with one of her  
high-heeled shoes.  
  
"Can it, Fluffy!" snapped Torance. She was dressed  
in a lovely sleeveless red velvet dress with matching   
three-inch heels on her feet. Triage grabbed his foot, and  
tried balancing with one foot and sighed. Ariel bowed her head  
in shame and sighed.  
  
"All three of you guys KNOCK IT OFF!" snapped the usually  
quiet Ariel. All three of the fifteen year olds stopped screaming  
at each other and apologized to Ariel. She smiled, and rang the  
doorbell once more to get the attention of someone inside. This time,  
Milliardo answered the door, took their invitations from them, and  
escorted the group to the party area. "Thank you, Milliardo," Ariel  
said. Milliardo blushed, nodded, then went back upstairs to chew out  
his brother for being disrespectful.  
  
Later on, Shingo, Ling, Kin and Gin arrived. Haruka tried to  
tried to spike the punch and eggnog, but Duet caught him and started  
whacking him with her purse. Everyone else watched the interesting  
spectacle and laughed at poor Haruka's misfortune.  
  
"Consider that my Christmas present to you, baka!" Duet said  
as she hit him with the purse one last time. Haruka yelped in pain,  
then in fear as the Chang twins glomped him and begged him to dance  
at lease *once* with them. Haruka was about to respond, when he  
received the Look of Disgust from their older brother Ling.  
Milliardo smirked, and went off to find Duet. He found her sitting  
in the gazebo in his mother's garden in the back.  
  
"Thanks for hitting my brother, he really deserved it,"  
Milliardo said. Duet grinned, then gave Milliardo a kiss. Tiny  
hearts circled Milliardo's head for a second, then he snapped out of  
his "dizzy" state. "I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Duet asked. She was curious to find out what he  
wanted to give her for Christmas. "I left your present at home,  
though. I didn't know you..."  
  
"That's ok," Milliardo interrupted as he handed Duet a  
small box. "Open it."  
  
Duet carefully unwrapped the box, then opened it. She  
gasped, realizing that Milliardo had gotten her the necklace she saw  
at the mall. "Oh Milliardo! How sweet of you!" she exclaimed,  
glomping the boy next to her and kissing him a million times.  
Milliardo blushed.  
  
"Look at what's engraved on the pendant part," he said. Duet  
turned the pendant around and looked at the engraving.  
  
"'To my Shinimegami, I hope you enjoy this Christmas present.  
Love, your Perfect Soldier.'" Duet read. She looked back at Millardo,  
who was blushing even more and glomped the poor boy once again.  
"Arigatou, Mill-chan."  
  
"let's go inside, it's kind of cold out here," Milliardo said.  
The two lovebirds walked back into the house to the party. Everyone  
was dancing with each other, including Ariel and Shingo, who apparently  
had gotten back together.  
  
"Ariel, honey, I'll never leave you again," Shingo said as he  
danced with Ariel.  
  
"Shingo, stop looking at my breasts and kiss me, baka," Ariel  
said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Mission ACCEPTED!" Shingo replied, and planted a firm, long  
kiss on his girlfriend's lips. Triage let out a catcall, while Nova  
blushed and continued dancing with Torance. Ling took turns dancing  
with his sisters, and Haruka hit on a bunch of girls. Millardo and  
Duet were about to lean in for a kiss when...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" boomed Heero. All the  
Neo Gundam kids looked at each other, sweatdropped, then looked over  
at the entrance to the party room. Standing before them was Heero  
Yuy and his wife, Relena. The Yuy twins fainted, and everyone else  
cleared the room faster than you could say "Omae o korosu!"  
  
Merry Christmas and THE END!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi! It's been a long time since I even bothered to write anything  
pertaining to Gundam Wing, but I've been extremely busy. They are  
right, your junior year IS your busiest year of high school. *sigh*  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this little spinoff to ChibiChibi-chan's fic.  
  
For those of you who are curious, "Seventh Grade Teacher" is on a  
semi-permanent hiatus. I'll work on it one day...when I have the time  
and the ideas for it. Sorry for all of you guys who were big fans of  
7GT, but... *sigh* Real life really, really sucks.   
  
Well, ja, and review!  
  



End file.
